Hide and Seek
by Lunar Resonance
Summary: AU-ish. A one-shot of baby!Eren and a protective Levi kicking butt in under ten seconds.


Some fan art I found on tumblr inspired this and the link to the picture can be found on my profile. Enjoy!

Lunar

* * *

As night fell, the angry shouts grew louder.

Levi looked up from the report he was reading. "I thought you said Erwin was going to take care of it."

"I did talk to the commander about the crowds, sir. He says there's not enough soldiers to contain them." Petra shuffled the files she was organizing nervously. "And the Military Police refuses to help."

"You do realize we have to be leaving for the wall in an hour?"

"Y-yes, sir. I could…talk to them, if you want?"

Levi sighed, slightly annoyed. "No. I'll take care of this myself. It'll serve as good lesson for those wise enough to listen."

He stood up suddenly. "Eren!"

The little toddler raised his head at the call of his name. "Heichou!" he yelled happily. He rifled through his mess of toys, frantically looking for something. "I drew you, Heichou!"

Levi walked over to Eren, picking him up. He took the paper Eren eagerly extended toward him and examined it. There was a stick figure of him attacking a Titan with ovals coming from his stick body that he supposed represented the wings of freedom.

It looked slightly ridiculous, if he was honest.

He smiled briefly. "Thank you, Eren."

Eren smiled widely, showing all his teeth.

"We're going on a trip right now, Eren, would you like that?"

Petra interrupted, looking startled. "But sir, we don't even have a guard with us! It would be hard for even our squad to make it through the crowd without resorting to violence."

Levi locked eyes with her. "Did I not say I would take care of it personally?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then get the horses ready."

"Yes, sir."

Levi turned back to Eren who asked excitedly, "Are we going to go buzz-buzz with the flying gear?" He made the flying motion with his hands.

"Maybe. If you're good and don't get angry."

Eren's eyes grew wide. "I'll be extra good, I promise!" He saluted Levi with a chubby fist to the chest.

Levi picked up Eren's favorite toy and walked out of the room, Eren in his arms. "Excellent."

* * *

He met Petra down in the stables, where she was busily saddling the horses.

"The others are coming," she said.

"Good, we'll leave as soon as they come down."

Petra gave him a curious look. "Are you really that eager to leave, Captain?"

"Not at all."

"Then why-?"

"The crowds will just get worse," he replied, jerking his head to Eren who had drifted off. "And that might scare Eren to the breaking point. It's not good for him to transform-he can't control himself."

"And when we get to the wall?" she asked. "You know Erwin's plan."

Levi frowned slightly. "Orders are orders. We'll deal with that when we get there," He handed Eren's toy to Petra. "Here, make sure you don't lose it or he'll be a nightmare."

Petra took the toy, meeting his eyes. "You know Erwin doesn't like the plan either."

"Hmm."

* * *

A soldier burst into the stables. "Captain, the crowds are growing larger. It's going to turn into a riot soon!"

Levi shifted Eren to one arm. "Time to teach some fools a lesson."

Petra stopped him. "Sir, should I take Eren?"

He shook his head. "Eren is my responsibility. No harm will come to him." From his gear, he took a single sword.

As Levi made his way to the headquarters' gates, he heard the roar of the crowd. He felt Eren stir, mumbling in his own made-up language. Then-

"Heichou, why are all the people screaming?"

Levi paused just before the gates, considering. "Oi, Eren?"

"Yes, Heichou?"

"Wanna play hide and seek?"

Eren frowned in confusion. "Hide and seek?"

"You be it, okay?"

Eren's brow furrowed. "It?"

Levi looked at him sternly. "Close your eyes."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, covering them with his hands. "Okay!"

Levi opened the gates, raising his sword in one fluid motion. The mob's screams died down and an excited buzz filled the air. "Now count to ten. And keep your eyes closed till then and not a moment sooner. Understood?"

Eren nodded happily. "One…"

The first villager that rushed at him flew back, knocked out with a single blow.

"Two…"

The next three flew, dropping to the ground at the same time.

"Three…"

He always thought some humans had stupid faces like Titans. Especially so when they were in mob mode.

"Uhhhh….eight…"

He had forgotten Eren had trouble with his numbers.

"Nine…"

The next person that fell hit the ground hard with a crack. The mob paused nervously, no longer confident with their large numbers. They parted the way silently.

"Ten! Good enough now?"

"Good enough now," Levi answered. Eren uncovered his face just as Levi made it past the last of the mob.

Eren poked Levi playfully. "I found Heichou!"

Levi loosened his death grip on Eren, patting his back. "Yeah, you found me."


End file.
